spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Brelyna
Brelyna Septim (née Telvanni; 4E 133 - 4E 184), is the well-known mage of the Mages Guild and former assassin who rose the rank of Guildmaster of the Morag Tong. A member of the House Telvanni, and later to become Empress consort of the Cyrodiilic Empire. She is married the future Emperor Caius Septim in 4E 153, becoming the first Dunmer to do so. She, along with her husband were both killed at the Battle of Grimpen Ward in the The Pale, Skyrim in 4E 184. By game *Brelyna Septim (Legends) History Early life Brelyna was born around 4E 133 to unnamed noble family who was member of the House Telvanni. At the young age, she was become an lesbian and her love to marry women. She was mostly raised maybe the city of Balmora or Sadrith Mora. On her childhood, she pretty much enjoyed her childhood. Brelyna learns how to hunt and fighting skills with a sword. She later moved to Skyrim at the young age—but Skyrim was later involved into a civil war, where she was becoming a Apprentice of the College of Winterhold, in city of Winterhold, which she become studied mystic. Life as assassin of the Morag Tong.]] Since she is the only member from the House Telvanni is the long-devoted member of the well-known infamous assassin group known as the Morag Tong. Her famously assassinations and killings are well-known in Morrowind, and was quickly rose the ranks and was given the rank of Grandmaster of the Morag Tong by Daedric Prince Mephala herself. Brelyna, went on the recruits new members of the Morag Tong which it said that its dissolved, fragmented or semi-active years after the eruption, and turns out before 4E 150, the assassin guild managed to reorganized and feared once more under the leadership of Brelyna. Marriage to the future Emperor Due her departure, Brelyna retired her assassin life she spends her less then two years in Cyrodiil and met with Cephorus Septim III to completely cleared her criminal record. Brelyna who also have dating and in love with Prince Caius Septim. On 4E 153, Brelyna married to future Emperor. Prince Uriel Septim, later become Emperor and Brelyna have three daughters, Tulvia Septim, Vittoria Septim and Empress Marcella Septim, the Mohawk Empress.The Second Septim Restoration Empress consort Upon marriage, her husband becomes Emperor after the death of Brelyna's father-in-law, Reman Septim in 4E 160. At the time, both Tiber and Brelyna rode to Imperial city and was crowned Emperor and Empress of Ravencrone. The empire had been already weakened empire, Tiber Septim II already clumped the empire right out but until the Great War broke out between the Cyrodillic Empire and the Third Aldmeri Dominion from 4E 171 to 4E 175. After the signing of White-Gold Concordat, the ban of Talos was banned in the Empire, this until both Tiber Septim and her brother-in-law Prince Uriel Septim lift the banned of Talos secretly but will be consequences; which is King Uriel Lotdwiin of Hammerfell during marriage to the High Queen in Hammerfell. As the wife of the Emperor, Brelyna made policies while her husband Emperor Tiber II was away. As well of Brelyna role of becoming Commander of the newly-founded Emperor's bodyguards called Penitus Oculatus who was re-founded by her husband and originally founded by first Mede Emperor Titus Mede I. When Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm murdered High King Torygg in cold-blood and civil war broke out several years later. Death at Grimpen Ward Brelyna and her husband Caius saw that the Stormcloaks is in the Pale, Skyrim; with over 500,000 Imperial legionaries. The Stormcloaks led by Helvgvar Fine-Shield was station in Grimpen Ward, an stormcloak outpost which the imperial army going to attack. In Markarth, Jarl Hrolfdir kept his promise to Ulfric for a time and allowed free worship of Talos. When the Imperial Legion arrived to restore the rule of law, Ulfric allegedly refused them entry into the city until they also agreed that free worship of Talos would be allowed. With supposed chaos running through the streets of Markarth and the reports of deaths rising every day, the Empire had no choice but to grant Ulfric and his men their worship, thus jeopardizing the peace agreement with the Aldmeri Dominion.The Bear of Markarth Igmund and Cedran however, implies that the Empire promised Ulfric free Talos worship from the very beginning and simply hoped that the Dominion wouldn't find out about the free Talos worship. When they eventually did, they scapegoated Ulfric and his militia in order to avoid incrimination and to prevent a war.Dialogue with IgmundCedran's dialogue The Imperial Legion, the Emperor and Empress consort made in the Pale in Skyrim. When the two armies meet, both Kotvaul and the Emperor and Brelyna was going and the battle begin. Helvgvar was killed during the battle and the Emperor was killed while battled Helvgvar; and Brelyna died of wounds. The Imperials victory over a stormcloaks; but their Emperor and Empress died on the battlefield. Some say that Brelyna herself ascended into Sovngarde. Personality Brelyna's personality was an good and honesty personalities like a Nord. An Nord is strong, honor and glory, with emphasis also on the family and community. The personality of Brelyna is come from to her youngest daughter, Marisya Septim, Empress of Cyrodiil. Trivia *Within the Elder Scrolls series, Brelyna Septim an Dunmer women marries an Septim, it makes the breed of Imeprial-Dunmer bloodline, and since the birth of the child was to appeared as an Dark elf, the daughter of Brelyna, Marcella Septim appeared as a Imperial, and while have a eye color of purple, is an resemblance of an Dunmer. Appearances * * * Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Dunmer Category:Royalty Category:Lore: House Telvanni Members Category:Cyrodiilic Bloodline Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Character Image Needed